


Heart

by ueba



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueba/pseuds/ueba
Summary: The beginning of their relationship.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Salem
Kudos: 5





	Heart

1.  
The general's knowledge of Salem was limited to the few things that Ozpin had told him. After the Beacon incident, the horrible impression that Salem left on him grew day by day.  
When Salem stood in front of him, the general was somehow very calm.  
"The scenery here is really good." Salem said lightly, looking at the scenery outside the windows.  
"This is a country I am proud of."  
"Really...and how do you plan to protect this country from me?" Salem drew the general's gun and shoved it into his hand, aiming the gun at her own chest. "Try?" 

2\. Ironwood's magic is that no matter who is in front of him, they will eventually become an ordinary person. No one is special.  
He had always feared the Salem in his fantasy. When he actually faced the real Salem, the illusion of her was immediately shattered.  
When kissing her for the first time, Ironwood could feel her tense for a moment.  
He didn't think this was strange. Anyone could have this kind of reaction, even Salem.  
Salem turned to conceal her blush, but she adjusted her emotions quickly and continued to pretend to face the general with a strong and superior appearance, saying "Nice try."  
"Did it work?"  
"If I say ‘No’...?"  
"Then try again."

3\. Everyone Salem met in her long immortal life was in her grasp, including Oz. She could predict others' actions and manipulate their spirits as she wished. No one could stay out of her control.  
However, James Ironwood was an exception.  
When Salem tightly pressed the gun in the general's hand to her chest with threat, provocation, and contempt mingling in her eyes, the next scene she imagined was the general kneeling in front of her with a nervous breakdown.  
Instead of—  
Salem was lying in bed. Things had happened suddenly and naturally.  
After Salem became like this, other people regarded her as a ghost. Whether it was a demon or a god, she was superior to others, and she was used to being looked up to by everyone.  
Salem never thought that James would treat her as a woman. 

4\. Salem has no heart; nor does Ironwood.  
But it is amazing that two heartless people can fill each other's empty hearts.


End file.
